The Only Girl I'll Ever Love
by angelinthesky-121
Summary: We know Quil loves Claire with all his heart, but what if she didn't feel the same way? How would he cope? Snapshots of their lives. Quil's POV. Written for the Quilette 'La Push' challenge. One-shot.


"**QUILEUTE ~ LA PUSH ~ CHALLENGE" Entry**

**Title: The Only Girl I'll Ever Love**

**Pen name: ****angelinthesky-121**

**Beta Name: EternallyJaded**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary: We know Quil loves Claire with all his heart, but what if she didn't feel the same way? How would he cope? Snapshots of their lives. Quil's POV.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this challenge visit:**

.net/community/QUILEUTE_la_push_CHALLEGE/74774/

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight characters and related likeness owned by Stephenie Meyer, **

**Little Brown Publishing. No profits have been received in the production of this piece.**

Post Breaking Dawn

"Hey Quil. What have you been up to?" Claire said, running towards me and jumping up to hug me.

"Hey, kid. I've been good. How are you? You didn't come to see me yesterday. Everything okay?" I asked, swinging her around. I set her down and she began to sway.

"Hey, you okay?" I laughed steadying her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was hanging out with Toby." She said letting go of me and sitting down on the beach.

"Toby?" I asked sitting down beside her. I'd never heard of anyone called Toby.

"Oh, I never told you? Toby's my new boyfriend." She giggled, taking hold of my hand.

"B-Boyfriend?" I stuttered, afraid that I'd heard right.

"Yes, silly. Boyfriend. Oh, he is so sweet, and funny and kind." She kept talking but I didn't hear the rest. _Boyfriend, Boyfriend, Boyfriend _was all that was going through my head. _When did she get a boyfriend?_

"Quil? You awake there?" She asked, waving her hand in front of my face. She started to look worried. "Quil? Are you okay? Please snap out of it!" As soon as she said that, I had to.

"Oh, sorry honey. I just...Dozed off. He sounds really nice." I smiled at her, but it was an effort.

"Thanks, he is." She smiled and then looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go. I'm meeting Toby, But I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to you then. I have to meet Jake and Embry anyway." I smiled. "You'll have to tell me all about your date with Toby."

"Well, I don't know if you could call it a date. It's not really serious." She said, blushing and looking down.

"Well, do you like him?"

"Yeah. He's great, and...he's really special."

"Well, if you like him, and he likes you then it is serious. But if he hurts you, then I swear I'll kill him. Uh, only if you want me to though." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Quil, But you really don't have to. I wouldn't be able to survive if you went to jail." She looked up at me and smiled.

***

"Okay, I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems." Jake said pushing me off his bed and sitting on it himself.

"Yeah, I mean, It's just a crush man. Don't sweat it." Embry agreed, extending his hand towards me.

"What do you two know? Does Renesmee have a boyfriend?" I said, taking Embry's hand, and pulling myself up.

"Ah, well. No. But that's different." Jacob said, looking sort of embarrassed.

"Because...?"

"Well, she's a clever kid. She understands imprinting and stuff. Besides, that isn't the point. The point is that this Toby guy doesn't seem to be that important to her. And they've only been going out for a few days. She's known you since she was like two."

"That doesn't mean that she loves me." I muttered, looking away.

"You're making too big a deal out of this. Toby is just a boyfriend. She'll be over him in a few days, and I'm sure she'll fall for you soon enough." Embry said going over to the door. "I have to go. I need to talk to Seth. Don't worry. It'll be fine." And then he left the house. "Bye guys. Bye Billy." We heard him yelling.

"Sorry to kick you out man, but I gotta go see Nessie. If you're still worried about this later come see me. Bye." We walked out of the house and I started to run. I needed to keep my mind occupied.

6 Months Later

"Hey, Claire. How have ya been? I feel like I haven't seen you in months." I said, pulling her into a huge hug.

"Quil...can't...breathe." She gasped.

"Oh my God. Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" I asked, letting go of her immediately.

"Yeah, fine. But you saw me last week. It wasn't that long ago." she replied, hugging me round the middle. She may be older but she's still quite small for an eighteen year old. Add that to the fact that I'm a werewolf and you know, there's quite a height difference.

"What have you been at?"

Aside from wishing it made you happy to be with me? "Oh, not much. You know, the usual. What about you. Been up to much lately?" I asked letting go of her and looking down.

"In the last week, you mean?" she laughed, " No, not much. I was just packing."

"Packing?"

"Yeah, I'm moving out. Me and Toby are moving in together. I would have told you sooner, but I wanted to surprise you." She looked so happy. It was a nice feeling. Sort of. I mean, I still have a broken heart which just got worse. She was looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Quil? Are you okay? Do you think it's too soon? You do, don't you? I mean, I know it's sudden but I love him." Love. She loves him, not me. Her face was slipping and her eyes began to water. "Quil? Are you okay?"

"No, don't cry. It's just...a shock. That's... Excellent! Really brilliant. Congratulations." I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

"You really think so?" She asked, a tear falling down her face. I wiped it away with my finger.

"I really think so." I said hugging her. "Right, well you should probably be packing. When do you move in?"

"Next week. I'm so glad you're okay with this. I love you Quil." I froze, but caught myself on. "I love you too honey. I love you too." _Just more than you know_.

***

"There's your last three boxes, Claire." I said, putting them down on a chair. Sam and I were helping her move her stuff in. He doesn't phase any more, but he's still pretty strong. Jake leads the pack now, but only for those of us who are still phasing. Out of the original wolves we now have Leah, Jake, me, Embry and Colin. Brady imprinted young, he now has a girlfriend. Good for him. His imprint loved him. Seth has a fiancée too. She's called Sophie. Sophie and Seth. Fits doesn't it? Leah's happy for him, of course, but she's still sad. I know how she feels. We're a lot closer now than we were before.

"Thanks, Quil. You've been a really big help." she said, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me on the cheek.

"No problem." I smiled back at her. "Although Sam also helped so you should probably thank him too."

"I'll go find him." She smiled and ran out of the room.

"Yeah, thanks man. We really appreciate it." said Toby, extending his hand to shake mine. I sighed, and took it.

"Seriously, it's nothing. Don't mention it."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Toby asked, wincing slightly as I shook his hand.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, no. Really." I said, letting go off his hand and turning towards the door.

"There must be something."

"Just...Take care of her, 'kay?" I said turning in the doorway to look at him.

"Trust me, I will. I'd do anything to make Claire happy." he laughed.

Yeah, me too Pal. Me too.

14 Months Later

I woke up to the sound of my crappy old mobile.

"Hello." I answered sleepily.

"Hey, Quil. Could you meet me at first beach in ten minutes? Please. I have some news." It was Claire and she sounded happy so I'm going to assume that _Toby_ hasn't died then.

"Uh, well... I'm just up, but okay. See you then. I got out of bed and shoved on yesterday's shorts, which were lying on the floor of my incredibly messy bedroom. I decided I didn't need a tee-shirt so I left without one. I walked to the beach, because it's not far away and Claire told me be there in ten minutes. I think she expected me to take longer to get ready though. I was skimming rocks when she arrived.

"Quil!" She yelled, running towards me.

"Hey. What's the big news?" I laughed picking her up and hugging her.

"Okay. It's pretty big, and I hope you'll be happy 'cause I am. Oh, I really, really am."

"Claire, honey. Breathe. What is it? I can't be happy about it unless you tell me." I laughed.

"Okay. Well...I'm getting married!" She said, looking at me, her eyes sparkling.

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you. You'll be very happy. I've heard that marriage is great. Not that I've ever experienced it. Ha." I smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you're happy. I always got the feeling you didn't like Toby."

"Well, wherever did you get that feeling? I love that guy like he's my brother." She looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, maybe a little over the top, but he's a nice guy. I'm really happy for you."

"So you'll come to the wedding then?" She asked hugging me again.

"Of course."

"And you'll be my best man?" She asked, catching me off guard.

"I... Of course. I'd be happy to."

"Yay! Well, I have to go tell everyone. I'm just so happy. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you." I said giving her one last hug. "Bye." I called as she began to walk towards her car.

***

"Married!" I exploded, as soon as I got into Jacob's house. Embry was already there, and Renesmee was down as well.

"Huh?" asked Jake, turning to look at me, while Embry gave me a quizzical look.

"He means that Claire is getting married to Toby." said Renesmee, looking at me. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." I said, lying down on the floor, and closing my eyes.

"Oh." Was all Embry said.

"Oh? That's all you can say! OH!" I was on my feet and shaking. I could feel the familiar blazing heat running through me, and my vision was red, focused only on Embry.

"Quil! Calm down. Don't do anything stupid." I heard Jacob saying. I tried, but all the rage I'd held inside me for 20 months was too much. I knew it was dangerous with Renesmee in the room, but I couldn't help it. I exploded into a wolf and jumped at Embry. Jacob pushed Renesmee out of the room and phased himself.

_You idiot! What if you'd hurt her? _Jacob said lunging towards me. He missed and landed on Embry. _Shit._ He phased and got off Embry.

"Are you okay, man?" He asked, bending down beside him.

"Yeah, fine. Just...dislocated my shoulder. Nothing I can't fix." Embry said, getting up and putting his shoulder back in place, wincing slightly as he did it. I phased back, and ashamedly picked up the shreds of my shorts.

"Sorry guys. It's just that I really love her and it's killing me that she doesn't feel the same way. I shouldn't have phased in front of Nessie, Jake, I'm sorry. It was careless. I would never of forgiven myself if I'd hurt her."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I understand. I felt the same way with... Well, y'know," Jake said glancing towards the door. "_Bella."_ he mouthed, throwing me a pair of shorts which I took gratefully.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Quil. I just didn't know what to say. I mean, it's awful, but at least she's happy."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed, getting up to leave. When I got to the door, I remembered. "Oh, and she asked me to be her best man." I felt Embry and Jake grimace at each other.

Jacob may think it feels the same, but my pain's worse. I don't get the happy ending.

***

The wedding. The wedding. The wedding. It's today. Everyone's going. All the original wolves, their partners, Claire's family and Toby's family. And I'm the bloody best man. I get to stand at the front of the church and watch the only girl I'll ever love pledging to love another man as long as they both shall live.

"Quil? Why are you waiting out here? You should be inside, dear." said Emily as she poked her head out the door, and saw me leaning over the edge of the balcony.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm coming now." I said, straightening up, and taking a deep breath. Emily grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I know it's hard, Quil. But at least she's happy. That's all you've ever wanted for her, right?

"If anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be bonded in Holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The vicar said, looking around the church. What felt like practically the whole church turned to look at me. Well, everyone who knew about imprinting anyway. I wasn't stupid. I wasn't about to ruin Claire's big day just because I was unhappy. Her happiness comes first.

"Then do you, Claire Campbell, take Toby Wilson, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Toby Wilson, take Claire Campbell, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I found my hands clapping along with everybody else. When Claire turned to face me, she looked so happy, I couldn't help smiling. At that moment I couldn't see anyone else. It didn't matter that it wasn't me that she loved, as long as she was happy, so was I.

67 Years Later

Claire. I don't believe it. I don't want to believe it. She can't be dead. It's not right. She's only 86. It's not right.

"Quil, I'm sorry. Really, I am. I know it must hurt, but you've got to except it." Jacob has his hand on my shoulder. No. I can't accept it. It's not that simple. He never has to leave Renesmee. She'll never die. They'll be together forever, she won't leave him. I need Claire, she's the only thing keeping me alive.

"No Jacob, I can't. It's too hard." I said, shaking his hand off.

"Okay, well, I don't know if I should give this to you, but, here." He handed me an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it and opening it.

"It's a letter. From Claire. She gave it to me, before she died. She told me to give it to you."

I began to read Claire's familiar handwriting,

_Dear Quil, _

_I guess I must be dead for you to be reading this. Okay, I want you to know that I love you, and not as the best friend I always told you. With all my heart. I never told you because I told myself that you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to make you feel awkward and I suppose I didn't want to look stupid either. I need you to forgive me for telling you now but since I'm gone, you can't be angry with me._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Claire_

As I read Claire's letter, I felt the tears falling. They dripped onto the page one by one. The letter fell from my hand, and I ran from the room. I kept running as human until I reached the forest and exploded into a wolf. I didn't know where I was going, or how long I'd be. All I knew was that this was the worst pain I'd ever felt. The forest blurred into green and brown shapes as I streaked through it. The wind whistled in my ears crescendoing into a howl. The unbearable urge to join the wind's tribute took over and I found myself howling to anything with ears. I had to get away. Away from the past, those haunting memories of days spent at the beach with the only girl I'll ever love. Away from Claire.


End file.
